


Maybe Boring is Better

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Derek, Hugging, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, like so much fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Derek returns to Beacon Hills after being gone for 6 months Stiles can't really be blamed for launching himself at the man and hugging him. What is surprising is when Derek returns the hug without hesitation and everything that happens after.





	Maybe Boring is Better

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/160304567416/imagine-person-a-hugging-person-b-really-tight) prompt: "Imagine Person A hugging Person B really tight after being gone a while."
> 
> And then it just spiraled into more. This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

It had been months, months since the last time they saw each other, so Stiles couldn’t really be blamed for his actions when Derek Hale appeared on his front porch six months after they last saw each other. He wasn’t thinking clearly. Derek was standing there, his beard grown out longer than before and his mouth turned up into a fond smile, looking happier than Stiles could ever remember seeing him. So Stiles broke. 

Before he could even think about what he was doing he launched himself at Derek, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck and hugging him tightly. Derek stumbles a bit, surprised by the onslaught, before he quickly regains his balance and hugs Stiles back. He doesn’t even hesitate. That in itself tells Stiles that this Derek is a different Derek than the one that left Beacon Hills. The thought makes Stiles throat close up, and he buries his face in Derek’s neck to hide his face as he grips Derek tighter. Derek deserved to get far away from Beacon Hills before, but this new Derek? One that smiles freely and hugs without hesitation? This one needs to get far away from this place.

“You shouldn’t have come back here.” Stiles mumbles against his neck.

Derek tenses a bit, but doesn’t pull away, just grips the back of Stiles' shirt tighter. His voice sounding calm when he speaks. “And why is that?”

“Because it’s not safe here. You got out. You were safe. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Then you shouldn’t be here either.”

Stiles snorts, shaking his head as he pulls away and walks back into the house, Derek following after him. “It’s not like I have a choice.”

Derek tilts his head, studying Stiles “Don’t you? You’re about to graduate. There’s no real reason for you to stay here.”

“My Dad is here. I can’t just leave.”

“Your Dad would understand, Stiles. In fact, he’d probably worry less if you weren’t here.”

Stiles runs a hand through his hair, feeling unsettled. “Why are you back?” Stiles asks, changing the subject.

Derek sees what he's doing, of course, but doesn't call him on it, just leans against the wall, crossing his arms. “I had to see… I didn’t like the way I left things.”

“With the pack?”

“With you.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, surprised by Derek’s honestly. He had been aware that he had feelings for Derek for a while now, but he was never sure if Derek felt the same way. He still wasn’t. Sure, Derek said he didn’t like the way he left things but that could mean anything. “And umm… you came back here to change that?”

Derek nods “I did. Or at least to see if I still felt the same way now as I did before I left.”

“And do you?”

Derek smiles “I do.”

Stiles is pretty sure he knows where this is going but he still has to be 100% certain before he goes and spills his heart to the guy. The last thing he needs is to get the wrong idea and send Derek hightailing it back out the door never to be seen or heard from again “What do you feel for me exactly?”

Derek pushes off the wall and walking towards Stiles, stopping just out of arms reach. Stiles doesn’t think it’s anywhere near close enough. “I like you Stiles.”

Stiles steps closer to Derek, until their feet are touching “As a friend?”

Derek rolls his eyes, putting his hands on Stiles’ hips and pulling him closer. Once he’s satisfied with the proximity Derek runs his nose along Stiles’ neck, nipping at the skin just below his ear, and pulling back with a smirk at the gasp it elicits from Stiles “I’d say my feelings are more than friendship, wouldn’t you?”

Stiles nods enthusiastically “Definitely. Definitely more than friendship. For me too, obviously.” 

“Good.” 

Then Derek is kissing Stiles, and all thoughts leave Stiles’ mind that don’t include the way Derek’s lips feel on his and the soft growls Derek makes when Stiles licks his way into his mouth. 

“We should have been doing this ages ago.” Stiles mumbles against his mouth, not wanting to pull back any further than he has to. That is, until Derek moves his lips to other places.

“Wasn’t ready.” Derek says between placing small kisses along Stiles’ neck “Neither were you.”

“But we are now.” Stiles says. It isn’t even a question, because he knows Derek is right. Neither one of them were ready before. Both of them too broken and angry to build a relationship into anything good and lasting. Sure, neither one of them are perfect now, but Derek seems better and Stiles knows he’s on his way to getting there. At least to whatever better means for them. “I want to go with you. When you leave again.” 

Derek pulls back to look at Stiles, eyes darting between his brown ones “Are you sure? Because I could stay if you…”

Stiles leans forward, kissing Derek and silencing his argument “No. You’re not staying here. And you were right before. I shouldn’t stay here either. At least not on a prolonged basis.”

Derek smiles, squeezing Stiles’ hip “We’ll go then. After you graduate.”

“After I graduate.” Stiles smiles, placing a small kiss against Derek’s lips, before pulling back “I will need to talk to my Dad though.”

“He won’t have a problem with it.”

“How do you know?”

Derek shrugs “I just have a feeling.”

“Bullshit.” Stiles says, poking at Derek’s chest “You know something.”

Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck, mumbling against his skin “We’ve been talking.”

“I’m sorry? What was that?” Stiles pulls back, rolling his eyes when Derek grumbles his displeasure “Derek?”

Derek sighs, as if he would rather be doing anything else than having this conversation right now. “I’ve been talking to your Dad. He gives me updates. On the town. On you. I mentioned that it might be good for you to get away. He agreed.”

Stiles gapes, opening and closing his mouth a few times, before finally closing it. He shakes his head, letting out a disbelieving laugh “I can’t believe the two of you have been talking and I didn’t know about it. _And_ you were talking about me. With my Dad. I can’t believe this is my life.”

Derek grins “It could be worse.”

“Oh, I know that. And it has. I guess this saves me an awkward conversation.” Stiles says as he sits down on the couch, pulling Derek down with him.”

“Why would it have been awkward.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Having to explain to my Dad that I want to leave Beacon Hills with my werewolf boyfriend.” It’s silent for a moment and Stiles looks over at Derek to see the other man staring at him with wide eyes. Which is weird. He hadn’t said anything to stun him speechless. Except… Stiles’ own eyes widen as he realizes he just called Derek his boyfriend. Stiles’ hands start flailing as he tries to backtrack “Not that you’re my boyfriend. I know we haven’t discussed that. I just thought with the admission of feelings and the kissing and the deciding to leave together. But it’s totally fine if you don’t want to…”

Whatever else Stiles was going to say is forgotten when Derek yanks Stiles towards him by his shirt and kisses him hard. Stiles flails around a bit more before he recovers, wrapping his own arms around Derek, pulling the other man closer. Stiles is surprised when Derek crawls onto his lap and starts placing kisses all over his face before finally pulling back to look at Stiles, a pleased grin on his face “I’d love to be your boyfriend Stiles.”

“Awesome.” Stiles gives Derek an answering grin of his own, gripping Derek by the back of the neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 

They both break apart when the front door opens and the Sheriff calls out a greeting. Derek doesn’t have a chance to move off Stiles before the older man enters the room. The Sheriff takes one look at Stiles and Derek before backing out of the room, a smile on his face “Glad to see things worked out. I’ll just go see if Melissa wants to grab some dinner. Be back in a few hours. Be safe!”

Stiles barely gets out a shocked “Dad!” before the door is being shut again.

Stiles turns his startled gaze to Derek “Didn’t you hear him pulling in?!”

Derek ducks his head, his cheeks heating up “I was distracted.”

Stiles grins, running a hand through Derek’s beard, causing the werewolf to close his eyes and lean into the touch. “We have a few hours. Want to get even more distracted?”

Derek’s eyes flash, a growl escaping his throat, before he’s jumping off Stiles and pulling the other man up off the couch. Stiles can only laugh as he stumbles after Derek towards his room. If Stiles was certain on of thing it was that whatever happened in the future, things would never be boring between them. But even if it is, maybe boring is better.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be taking a break from writing while classes are going on but I can't just stop writing these two completely for the next 2 months. So it'll just be less often.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
